Fashion Star Boutique Help
Dream on, never stop, to the majestical and imaginable world of........ "FASHION" This page is all about Fashion Star Boutique. This page will help you with tips, guidance, and help so you can have and easier time on this game. You can help in any way by adding in new info or photos. I hope you guys enjoy this fabulous website. Also, feel free to add any extra info I missed in the info area, in the comments, or somewhere else where you think is appropriate. Thank you for your cooperation and let your creativity and imagination flow! Any photo is allowed to be published if it is fashion star boutique related. Here is the fashion star boutique trailer to anyone who's new to this game:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qVte3yeYa2Q Wanna post a pic? Go ahead and post in the photo album where you can add photos of your designs and share them into the world. Have fun showing others your designs and fashion sense. Enjoy :3 Btw, I posted some pics to show what I mean Do any of you guys mind tweeting, liking, or sharing this wiki in the top right corner to help get this wiki out there? (press the Share button to view) New section! Ever have that regret that you wanteds to pick this package of clothing, but as you level up, you realized youi neede that package instead of the other one and you end up/desperately want to restart? Well not anymore! Tye last section now tells you ahead of time what you earn at each level so you can make a choice into the future. Please help support it and put it in the order as I did with the previous ones that I already did. Thanks everybody :3 'Client's tastes:' Brooke's 1st visit: '''Boat neck, animal, high waist '''Bella's 1st visit: '''Denim, sporty, pleated '''Bella's 2nd visit: '''Heathered, 3/4 sleeves, sporty, hooded, mesh, halter neck, bandeau, rolled legs '''Bella's 3rd visit: '''Knit, raglan, pockets, turtle neck, rolled sleeves, sporty, raw edge, plaid '''Olivia's 1st visit: Metallic, scoop neck, vintage, 3/4 sleeves Olivia's 2nd visit: Flutter sleeves, drop waist, cropped, slit, asymmetrical, floral, geometric, halter neck Olivia's 3rd visit: '''Distressed, knit, 3/4 sleeves, nautical , boat neck, toggles, drawstring, drop waist '''Camille's 1st vist: Slit, rolled sleeves, animal, sweetheart neckline, peplum Camille's 2nd visit: Belted, tribal, buttons, thick straps, drop waist, empire waist, tube top, halter neck Rachel's 1st visit: '''Bow, short sleeves, collar, empire waist, cuffed '''Rachel's 2nd visit: Cut-out, thin straps, photo-real, pockets, floral, scalloped hem, short sleeves, turtle neck Claire's 1st visit: Collar, sleeveless, organic, belted, cut-out Claire's 2nd visit: Paneled, polka dots, pleated, lace, long sleeves, drop waist, collar, peplum Emma Jane's 1st visit: '''Geometric, sheer, paneled, boat neck, round neck, rolled sleeves '''Emma Jane's 2nd visit: Sheer, sleeveless, buckles, tribal, slit, asymmetrical, cowl neck, woven Sydney's 1st visit: '''Stripes, pockets, military, drop waist, turtle neck, single breast '''Sydney's 2nd visit: '''Buttons, belted, asymmetrical, distressed, long sleeves, collar, v neck, rolled sleeves '''Morgan's 1st visit : Vintage, hooded, knit, pleated, applique, double breast Morgan's 2nd visit: '''Floral, knit, vintage, double breast, feathers, square neck, embroidered, ombré '''Morgan's 3rd visit: '''Vintage, floral, knit, double breast, feathers, ????, ???? '''Riley's 1st visit: '''Polka dots, sheer, buckles, denim, thin straps, 3/4 sleeves '''Mya's 1st visit: '''V-neck, sleeveless, thin straps, animal, belted, asymmetrical '''Evelyn's 1st visit: '''Stripes, long sleeves, empire waist, bow, pleated, collar, double breast, chevron '''Evelyn's 2nd visit: '''Turtle neck, long sleeves, floral, collar, belted, plaid, single breast, cuffed '''Betty's 1st visit: Peplum, scalloped hem, sleeveless, vintage, buttons, slit, round neck, beading Betty's 2nd visit: Lace, boat neck, sequin, beading, peplum, 3/4 sleeves, ruffle, mermaid skirt Catherine's 1st visit: Sheer, vintage, men's wear, pockets, buckles, asymmetrical, woven Catherine's 2nd visit: '''Beading, high waist, cut-out, sleeveless, lace, ruffle, square neck, mermaid skirt '''Natalia's 1st visit: '''Belted, sheer, paneled, v-neck, floral, bandeau, buckles, slit '''Natalia's 2nd visit: V-neck, fringe ,sheer, buckles, men's wear, rolled sleeves, western, zippers Zara's 1st visit: 'Space, ombré, cut-out, distressed, leather, cuffed, sweetheart neckline, studded '''Naomi's 1st visit: '''Silhouette, sleeveless, beading, cowl neck, feathered, embroidered , ruffle '''Anya's 1st visit: '''Long sleeves, sleeveless, slit, feathers, asymmetrical, ruffle, frill '''Carla's 1st visit: '''Asymmetrical, beading, belted, long sleeves, v-neck, wrap, slit '''Alex's 1st visit: L'eather, animal, heathered, mesh, military, scoop neck '''Bunny's 1st visit: '''Sleeveless, hooded, drawstring, v-neck, rawedge, type '''Sophie's 1st visit: '''Paneled, rolled sleeves, men's wear, pockets, flared, beading '''Leah's 1st visit: Fringe, vintage, sequin, drop waist, flutter sleeves, square neck Vivienne's 1st visit: '''Appliqué, fur, mermaid skirt, belted, halter neck, thick straps '''Chloe's 1st visit: Abstract, paneled, crew neck, cap sleeves, sheer, scalloped hem Celeste's 1st visit: Tribal, metallic, sleeveless, origami, belted, pleated, sweetheart neckline Louise's 1st visit: 'Beading, metallic, vintage, fringe, collar, cape, kimono '''Imogen's 1st visit: ' Belted, strapless, sheer, bell sleeved, frill, tube top, scoop neck '''Lauren's 1st visit: '''Sleeveless, thick straps, belted, empire waist, trapeze, v-neck, wrap '''Bianca's 1st visit: Origami, caged, cut-out, paneled, sheer, halter neck, thin straps, sleeveless Tai's 1st visit: '''Geometric, cropped, leather, paneled, scoop neck, sheer, square, mod '''Tatyana's 1st visit: Organic, floral, silhouette, bell sleeved, round neck, east, ???? Rae's 1st visit: 'Animal, distressed, lace, grommets, trapeze, asymmetrical, paneled, halter neck 'Clothing Types/Clothing Designs: Abstract, Appliqué, Asymmetrical Bandeau, Beachwear, Beading, Belted, Blazer, Blouse, Boat Neck, Bow, Buckles Caged, Cap Sleeves, Cape, Casual, Coat, Chevrons, Collar, Cowl Neck, Crew Neck, Cropped, Cuffed, Cut-Out Denim, Distressed, Double Breast, Draw String, Dress, Drop Waist East, Embroidered, Empire Waist Feathers, Fitted, Flared, Floral, Flutter Sleeves, Formal, Frill, Fringe, Fur Geometric, Grommets Halter Neck, Heathered, High Waist, Hooded Jacket Kimono, Knit Lace, Leather, Loose, Long, Long Sleeves Maxi, Men's Wear, Mermaid Skirt, Mesh, Metallic, Mid Length, Military, Mini, Mod Nautical Ombré, Organic, Origami Paneled, Pants, Peplum, Photo-Real, Pleated, Pockets, Polka Dots Raglan, Raw Edge, Rolled Legs, Rolled Sleeves, Round Neck, Ruffle Scalloped Hem, Scoop Neck, Sequin, Sheer, Silhouette, Single Breast, Skirt, Sleeveless, Slit, Short, Shorts, Short Sleeves, Space, Sporty, Square, Square Neck, Straight Cut, Strapless, Studded, Sweater, Sweetheart Neckline Tank, Thick Straps, Thin Straps, Toggles, Trapeze, Tribal, T-Shirt, Tube Top, Turtle Neck, Type Vintage, V-Neck Western, Woven. Wrap Zippers 3/4 sleeves 'Rewards unlocked at level:' 1. Everything that's already there for you (some are free, some cost coins, and some you have to buy with real money) 2. Premium Materials & Decorations: (Note: The materials and decorations cost gift cards) ( Materials: Beaded Applique Floral, Blurred Zebra, Brush Waves, Colourblock Tiger, Cosmic Floral, Gem Encrusted Material, Mixed Animal Print, Neon Tribal Pyramids, Pansy Petals, Poppy Red Stripes, Scarf Paisley, Sport Brush Plaid, Sport Brush Stripe, Sport Geoburst, Sport Wavechecks, Start and Stripes, Tribal Brush Daubs, Tropical Ikat, Viloet Pansies, Wavy Paisleys Decorations: '''Braided Belt, Crystal Brooch Applique, Feather Crystal Applique, Large Lace Applique, Left Box Pleat Pocket, Left Lace Applique, Love to Love Print, Paradise Cove Print, Pearl Applique, Pearl Brooch Applique, Regular Belt, Regular Left Pocket, Regular Right Pocket, Right Box Pleat Pocket, Right Lace Applique, Rose Applique, Simple Feathgers Applique, Tiara Brooch Applique, Wide Stud Belt, Wild Rose Applique) '''Mannequins/Boutique: New clothes rack available in the boutique & New clothes rack available in the boutique Production Levels: You've unlocked new Production Levels! ( 30 coins for 1 hour = 55 coins, 65 coins for 4 hours = 110 coins) 3. Training Package: ( Materials: Brush Strokes, Classic Gingham, Digital Nebula, Ikat Material, Vintage Lace Decorations: '''Aztec Print, Flower Bow, Howling, Wolf Print, Simple Oval Button, Simple Square Button, Two Hole Square Button, Wolf Print '''Clothes: '''Classic Biker Jacket, Classic Boat Neck Sweater, Classic Circle Skirt, Classic Denim Mini, Classic Parka, Classic Pea Coat, Classic Round Neck Sweater, Classic Trench, Fit & Flare Dress, Long Scoop Neck Dress, Long Tank Dress, Tank Slit Dress, V Neck Jump Suit) '''Clients: '''New clients have been found! '''Productions Levels: '''You've unlocked new Production Levels! ( 16 coins for 15 minutes = 30 coins, 150 coins for 8 hours = 225 coins) 4. '''Apprentice Package: ( Materials: '''Classic Brids, Distressed Denim, Large Polka Dots, Ring Pattern, Simple Zebra '''Decorations: '''Faceted Sequin, Paris Print, Pyramid Stud, Rhinestone, Simple Round Button, Co chic, Vintage String Beads '''Clothes: '''Classic Denim Cut Offs, Classic Fitted Tank, Classic Flare Jean, Classic One Shoulder Dress, Cropped Skinny Jeans, Knit Boat Neck Dress, Loose Silk Tank, Scoop Neck Jump Suit, Short Tank Dress) 5. '''Sheer Paneled: (Casual Sheer Skirt, Long Paneled T-Shirt Dress, Long Sleeved Sheer Tee, Paneled T-Shirt Dress, Sheer Maxi Skirt, Sheer Paneled Jacket, Sheer Paneled Sweater, Sheer Paneled Sweater, Sheer Tee) Empire Waist Peter Pann: ( Beaded Collar, Front Pocket Pants, Long Peter Pan Jacket, Peter Pan Jacket, Rolled Front Pocket Pants, Short Peter Pan Dress, Sleeveless Peter Pan Dress, Square Neck Shirt) 'Sweetheart Peplum: '( Double Slit Skirt, Fitted Slit Skirt, Peplum Sweater, Peplum Trench Coat, Ruffled Sweatheart Blouse, Sweetheart Blouse, Sweatheart Cocktail Dress, V-Neck Cocktail Dress) 'Peter Pan Cut-Outs: '(Classic Shirt Dress, Cut-Out Shirt, Cut-Out Skirt, Cut-Out Sweater, Peter Pan Blouse, Short Sleeved Cut-Out Shirt, Sleeveless Peter Pan Blouse, Sleeveless Shirt Dress) 'Productions Levels: '''You've unlocked new Production Levels! ( 20 coins for 3 minutes = 40 coins, 55 coins for 15 minutes = 100 coins, 100 coins for 1 hour = 170 coins, 225 for 4 hours = 350 coins, 375 for 8 hours = 550 coins) 6. You received 200 coins, You received 1 Gift Card, '''Clients: '''New clients have been found! 7. '''Mannequins/Boutique: ' New floor available in the boutique, '''Clients: '''New clients have been found! 8. 9. 10. 11. 12. 13. 14. 15. 16. 17. 18. 19. 20. 21. 22. 23. 24. 25. 26. 27. 28. 29. 30. 31. 32. 33. 34. 35. 36. 37. 38. 39. 40.